warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weidenbrise
|VergGruppe=WindClan |Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: |namenl=Weidenjunges (Willowkit) Weidenpfote (Willowpaw) Weidenbrise (Willowbreeze) Weidenbrise (Willowbreeze) |Familien=Gefährte: Töchter: Mutter: Vater: Schwester: |Familiem=Streifenstern Silberfluss, Fischjunges, Weidenjunges Rehschweif Schilffeder Grauteich |Mentor=Eulenpelz |lebend=''Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Battles of the Clans'' |verstorben=''Streifensterns Bestimmung'' |erwähnt=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Weidenbrise' (Original: Willowbreeze) ist eine helle, silbergrauVickys Facebook-Seite gestreifte Kätzin mit einer weichen Schnauze, spitzen, scharfen Krallen, glatten, starken Schultern, weichem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, deren Streifen am Kopf genau wie die ihrer Tochter Silberfluss aussehen. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung : Streifensterns Bestimmung :Weidenjunges wird zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Graujunges geboren. Als sie ungefähr zwei Monde alt ist, wird sie fast von einem Reiher angegriffen, doch Schiefjunges schützt sie, indem er sie unter sich begräbt und bereit ist, sie mit seinem Leben zu schützen. :Als kleines Junges werden sie und ihre Schwester zu ihrem Vater in den WindClan gebracht. Schilffeder behauptet, er hätte genauso viel Recht auf die Jungen wie Rehschweif, die Mutter der beiden. Weidenjunges und Graujunges bitten darum zu bleiben, doch ihr Vater nimmt sie trotzdem mit. Schiefpfote ist traurig, dass die beiden nun nicht mehr da sind. :Später schleichen sich einige FlussClan-Katzen ins WindClan-Lager und holen die beiden zurück. Jubelstern hätte fast Schilffeder umgebracht und die Jungen schauen ihn besorgt an, bis sie sehen, dass er atmet. Als sie ihre Mutter Rehschweif wiedersehen, sind beide überglücklich, was beweist, dass sie sie vermisst haben. :Weidenjunges wird Schülerin, von nun an Weidenpfote genannt, und bekommt Eulenpelz als Mentor. An ihrem ersten Tag als Schülerin reist sie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Graupfote, Schiefpfote und ihrem Mentor zum Mondstein. Unterwegs entdeckt Schiefpfote ein Beutetier und beginnt, sich heranzuschleichen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es ein Hase ist, welcher direkt auf Weidenpfote zuläuft. Sie tötet ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung und beweist damit ihr WindClan-Blut. Alle starren sie an und sie sagt, es wäre Frischbeute und man könnte sie genauso gut essen. :Sie hilft ihren Clan-Kameraden, einen Hund zu verjagen und lockt den Hund zu den Kriegern, so wie es Schiefpfotes Plan voraussah. Während des Angriffs wird sie von dem Hund in eine Ecke gedrängt, doch bevor der Hund etwas tun kann, lenkt Schiefpfote ihn ab und rettet Weidenpfote das Leben. Er verdient sich damit seinen Kriegernamen, Schiefmaul, und Weidenpfote fängt an, etwas für ihn zu empfinden, womit Eichenherz seinen Bruder aufzieht. :Schiefmaul hilft Weidenpfote vor ihrer Kriegerbeurteilung und bringt ihr das Jagdkauern bei. Zuerst ist sie frustriert, weil sie es nicht schafft, doch irgendwann bekommt sie es doch hin. Dank Schiefmauls Hilfe fängt sie während ihrer Beurteilung einen Vogel und besteht. Sie bekommt den Namen ''Weidenbrise, nach ihrer WindClan-Herkunft, ihre Schwester Graupfote wird zu Grauteich, nach ihrem FlussClan-Blut. :Kurz nach ihrer Kriegerzeremonie geht Weidenbrise mit Schiefmaul und einigen anderen Katzen auf Patrouille. Als ein Zweibeinerjunges seinen Ball fallen lässt, erscheint Ahornschatten und rollt den Ball in ihre Richtung. Das Zweibeinerjunge fängt an zu weinen und ein großer Zweibeiner kommt, nimmt das Junge hoch und entdeckt Weidenbrise. Der Zweibeiner packt sie und trägt sie weg, die anderen Krieger können nichts tun. :Nachdem Weidenbrise gefangen genommen wird, schleichen sich Schiefmaul und Grauteich aus dem Lager und folgen dem Zweibeiner in seinen Fell-Bau (Zelt). Sie sehen Weidenbrise in einer Falle (Käfig), aber die Zweibeiner tun ihr nicht weh. Als die Zweibeiner verschwinden, sehen Schiefmaul und Grauteich ihre Chance und befreien Weidenbrise. :Später in der Geschichte verkündet sie Streifenstern, dass sie Junge bekommt. Streifenstern ist sehr erfreut und erzählt die Nachricht sofort dem ganzen Clan. :Monde später bringt Weidenbrise drei Junge zur Welt, Fischjunges, Silberjunges und Weidenjunges, die nach ihrer Mutter benannt wurde. Brombeerblüte entdeckt kurz danach, dass Weidenbrise Grünen Husten hat, Fischjunges und Weidenjunges ebenfalls. Silberjunges zieht in den Ältestenbau um, damit sie sich nicht ansteckt. Nach kurzer Zeit sterben Weidenbrise, Fischjunges und Weidenjunges. Streifenstern weiß, dass es eine weitere Tat von Ahornschatten ist, der er versprochen hatte, alles andere unter den Clan zu stellen und jene zu opfern, die er liebte. Silberjunges überlebte trotzdem. thumb :Im Manga ist Weidenbrise zu sehen, wie sie im SternenClan zu Streifenstern geht und ihn warm begrüßt. Sonstiges *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie einmal als Weidepfote bezeichnet. *Zudem wird sie in Streifensterns Bestimmung auch ein paar Mal als Weidenpfote bezeichnet, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon Kriegerin ist. *Weidenjunges ist nach ihr benannt. *Sie hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Schilffeder aus dem WindClan stammt. Familie *Gefährte: Streifenstern *Töchter: Silberfluss, Weidenjunges, Fischjunges *Mutter: Rehschweif *Vater: Schilffeder *Schwester: Grauteich *Onkel: Zedernpelz *Tante: Seeglanz *Nichten/Neffen: Morgenjunges, Platschjunges *Enkelin: Federschweif *Enkel: Sturmpelz *Urenkelin: Lerche die am Morgen singt *Urenkel: Baum der sich an Fels klammert Character Art WillowbreezeKit.byStar.png|Junges Willowpaw.byStar.png|Schülerin WillowbreezeR.byStar.png|Kriegerin Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :'Jubelstern:' ''Weidenpfote, Graupfote, tretet vor. Weidenpfote, du hast die Schnelligkeit einer WindClan-Katze, aber das Herz eines FlussClan-Kriegers. Zu Ehren deiner Schnelligkeit, deines Mutes und deiner Klugheit gebe ich dir den Namen Weidenbrise! Graupfote, du hast die Entschiedenheit, Tapferkeit und Wärme deiner Mutter. Von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Grauteich heißen. :Alle FlussClan-Mitglieder: Grauteich! Grauteich! Grauteich! Quellen en:Willowbreezefr:Brise de Saule Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere